You're Late
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: "You're late. And you're in scrubs." "I know I'm late but I got here as fast as I could. I didn't have time to change." "Percy and Jason were this close of beating you up for ditching me." "Hah! I could totally take them." Solangelo Valentines Day Story.


Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… Sadly enough.

Pairings: Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel

xXxXx

Nico watched as Calypso pulled Leo onto the fountain step with a guitar in her arms. She strummed the strings into a catchy and beautiful melody. Leo watched, entranced, as she opened her mouth and her beautiful sweet voice filled the air. It was a love song. That much Will managed to grasp. He couldn't make out the words though.

The small crowd that had gathered cheered as Calypso finished her song and Leo pulled her into a breathtaking kiss that left the girl dazed.

Calypso just blushed and giggled as Leo took the guitar from her and put it down on the ground. The girl gasped as Leo pulled her into the fountain and kissed her against the statue in the middle. The water quickly made sure they were soaked.

Calypso just laughed after a little while. She splashed at Leo and chased him in the fountain a bit until a police officer ran over and started yelling at them. Leo quickly grabbed the guitar and Calypso's hand and the couple ran off into the crowd. Both of them were laughing maniacally as the poor policeman raced after them.

Percy had invited his friends to Central Park for his mother's wedding reception. Sally and Paul were going to get married on Valentines day. Cliche, maybe. But it definitely was romantic.

They had a dance floor and tables and tons of food already set up. Aphrodite may have pulled some strings so that Paul and Sally could have the perfect wedding.

"Nico!"

The son of Hades looked up as Percy and Annabeth ran towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! The reception is about to start and don't think you can sneak out of pictures." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's wrist and began pulling the smaller boy towards the reception.

"Have you seen Leo and Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. They were in the fountain but a police man chased them that way." Nico pointed in the direction Leo ran off in.

Annabeth groaned and raced off.

Nico pulled his arm out of Percy's hand and glared, "I can walk on my own thank you very much."

"Come on. I saw you dodge photos left and right at the wedding. Now you have no choice."

"I willingly took at least three photos." Nico pointed out. "Besides. I'm waiting for Will."

"Nico. He told you he was going to be late." Percy said.

"I know but it's Valentines day." Nico sighed.

"He'll be here. I promise. And if he doesn't come Jason and I will kick his ass. How's that?"

Nico smiled and nodded. "Okay. If I don't kick his ass first."

"Great! Now wipe away those tears and put on a smile. We have pictures to take."

Nico's eyes widened. He quickly wiped away the tears he didn't know he had and smiled. "Thanks Percy."

Percy smiled back. "That's better. Now come on. I can't be late for pictures either."

The two demigods ran towards the reception. Jason sighed and grabbed Percy and Nico. "Come on. They said no cake or food until after the posing photos are done."

"Do it for the cake." Piper agreed as she eyed the beautiful blue seven tier cake.

Nico quickly located the couple. Sally and Paul were posing in front of a garden. The bridesmaids and groomsmen scattered around them.

"Hey Percy, who's your friend?"

Nico turned around to face a blonde girl.

"Oh. Emma, this is my best friend Nico. He's basically my little brother. Nico, this is Paul's niece Emma."

Nico rolled his eyes and held out his hand to shake the girl's hand. "I'm Percy's cousin."

"Oh. I didn't know Sally had any brothers or sisters." Emma said confused.

"She doesn't. His dad and my dad are brothers." Percy said.

"Oh. You never mentioned your biological dad before. I just assumed you knew nothing of him."

"Oh. Well sorry for misleading you."

"Leo! Your clothes are ruined!" Piper's voice rung through the park.

Leo was grinning like the little elf he was. Calypso had the decency to look ashamed at her wet clothes.

Percy sighed and chuckled. "Come on." He led Nico to the garden where the photos were being taken. "Mom! I found him."

Sally waited for Paul's family to filter out before motioning towards the boys.

"Why are you putting me in your family picture?" Nico asked confused as he, Percy and Paul posed around Sally, who was sitting on the bench.

"Because, you're like a son to me and I know you're like a brother to Percy. You're just as much a part of this family as Percy is." Sally said. She smiled up at him, "Only if you're okay with that of course?"

Nico froze. He just nodded, afraid to use his voice.

Sally pulled Nico down onto the bench with her and hugged him. They posed for a couple more photos before some of Paul's family barged in for photos.

"We mean it you know?" Percy asked.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"If you ever need help or anything all you have to do is ask. We may not be your mom and Bianca but we're still family."

Nico thought for a second. "Percy, I already knew that."

"I know but we wanted to tell you anyways."

"Okay boys, your turn."

Nico found himself in front of the camera once again. This time it was just him and Percy.

Jason, Leo and Frank joined them for the next couple photos.

Nico hated smiling. His mouth hurt from taking all those photos. He was glad when Annabeth came and she and Percy took photo's together.

After what seemed like forever they were serving dinner and cutting the cake. Nico started getting the feeling Will wasn't going to make it.

Nico watched as Sally and Paul slow danced their first dance as a married couple. They couldn't wait for after toasts. Nico didn't blame them though. They looked so happy.

Percy and Annabeth soon joined them followed by Leo and Calypso and Jason and Piper and more people Nico didn't recognize. He looked up surprised as Percy's cousin Emma tapped on his shoulder and asked for a dance.

Nico agreed to be polite. His mother had made sure he and Bianca had learned to dance when they were little. Even after all these years and losing his memory he still remembered it.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Nico sighed at the familiar voice of his boyfriend.

"Oh, I definitely don't mind," Emma said as she took a step towards Will.

Nico felt bad for the girl as Will stepped right past her and kissed Nico's on the mouth. He gave her a smile, "Thanks."

Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled him into a longer kiss. Will was still in hospital scrubs and his trainers. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm late but I got here as fast as I could. I didn't have time to change."

"Percy and Jason were this close of beating you up for ditching me."

"Hah! I could totally take them."

Nico grinned, "I would have killed you, brought you back and killed you again."

"You know, normally I would take that as a joke but with you I kind of believe it."

"You missed pictures and cake."

"Awe, really? Cake?"

Nico smiled, "I'm really glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Come on. I want to introduce you to Sally and Paul."

"I feel like I'm the only one here who doesn't know them."

"You probably are."

Nico took Will's hand and tugged him towards the head table where Sally and Paul were feeding each other. Percy and Annabeth were attempting to do the same thing but Percy was eating most of the food that was supposed to go to Annabeth.

Percy pepped up when he saw Nico and Will. "So look who's decided to show up."

Nico pulled Will onto the platform of the table and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Are we allowed up here?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Sally thinks of me like a son so therefore I get son status like Percy."

"Yeah, and I think of Nico as my precious baby brother so you better not harm a hair on his head."

"Believe it or not, Bianca was actually worse than Percy in terms of protectiveness."

Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and pulled him towards him, "Well I'm happy Percy is here to take place as your protective older brother. Jason too. You guys don't have as many siblings looking out for you as I do or as Annabeth does so it's nice."

"Mom! Paul!" Percy called, "This is Will, Nico's boyfriend."

Will blushed a bit but waved awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you. Percy and Nico talk about you all the time."

Nico raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Of course I told her about the evil Apollo brat trying to corrupt and take advantage of my little brother."

Nico sighed and shook his head. After the toasts and more dancing and wedding games Sally and Paul rode off in a limo and everyone started to leave.

Nico looked at Will, "Percy says we can stay the night in Paul and Sally's apartment for the night."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, why?"

Will smiled, "It's Valentines day and I still haven't got to give you your gift."

"Oh yeah." Nico fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a little box. He gave it to Will. "I didn't know what to get you and I figured chocolate and roses were too gay and cliche so I got you that."

Will chuckled and pulled a chain bracelet out of the box. It had a skull on front with two wings coming out of it's back. "Nico, it's beautiful. I love it."

Will chuckled and had Nico put the bracelet on his wrist.

"It is a bit creepy though."

"I found it in the river of lost things. I modified it a bit." Nico pressed on the skulls head and it transformed into a bow with skulls and bones on it. "It's stronger than the bow you have now. It also has endless arrows, I asked your dad and my dad to bless it so all you have to do is pull back on the string and an arrow should appear."

Will grinned and cut Nico off with a kiss. "I love you."

Nico blushed and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered.

"Ooh! My gift now!"

Nico accepted the box Will handed him. He almost dropped it when he opened it.

"It's on fire!"

Will chuckled and pulled a little flame shaped as a dragon. He pet the little dragon and it transformed into a necklace.

"It's a special healing fire. If you're ever hurt this little dragon can heal little wounds and will notify me if you get seriously injured. See, I have one too." Will pulled down his shirt to show his boyfriend the little dragon around his neck. He put the necklace around Nico's neck and kissed his again.

"Come on, we should get back before Percy starts to worry," Nico said as Will took his hand into his.

Will nodded. "Let's walk."

Nico nodded.

"Oh, and before I forget." Will shuffled around in his doctor bag for a moment before pulling out a single red rose. "Happy Valentines Day Nico."

xXxXx

So what do you think? Please review for chocolate and roses :)

Lilac ;)


End file.
